Dressing Room
by Lupalover101
Summary: Haruhi has a small spill and the shadow king is there to help.


Kyoya found himself fascinated once again by the natural rookie. Her tinkling laugh at the audacity of some of these girls. It seemed that every time she tried to move away, the girls only came closer and wanted more of her. Well, at least her debt was being paid and she was doing the club plenty of good, as a usurper male. Suddenly Haruhi let out a small yelp as hot coffee poured down her school uniform. Forgetting himself he rushed to haruhi's aid. The club members and the girls stared in amazement as he knelt on the floor, next to an unnoticed and severely shattered teacup. Catching himself he surveyed the scene before him, and then came to a sound conclusion.

"Fujioka, those were Italian made teacups. Extremely expensive. Therefore your debt has been doubled."/

Haruhi steamed as she rose and went to the restroom to wash off and everyone else just sighed as the moment of moe they were looking for was shattered to pieces by the shadow king. Smiling inwardly, kyoya praised himself for his quick thinking, but was still worried. Had she hurt herself? Were the burns too severe?

Club ended and the hosts began to depart, first hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, who seemed rather tired. Then followed by the hitachiin brothers. Forgetting all about tamaki, who was making a drama right in front of him, kyoya let his mind wander. He had begun to fall for Haruhi after the incident of her bullying. The way she stood defiantly against the girl who flung her things into the pond, showing such determination to not lose to her.

"-and can you imagine my daughter, my little girl! The burn she must have sustained when the commoners coffee landed in her delicate lap!"

Falling into a heap on the floor tamaki seemed too enthralled in his recount of the events to notice the irritation crossing kyoya's face. Then it hit him, where was Haruhi now?

"Tamaki. Go home; I will take care of fujioka. I do handle the medical business here after all, so stop sniveling and leave."

A vein seemed to pop out on kyoya's forehead as he fought to keep his control./

"I will also escort her home in my family's limo, go home."/

Finally nodding Tamaki rose and staggered his way out of the door. Taking a deep breath kyoya went to find Haruhi. He found her in the dressing room.

" fujioka? Are you alright?" Keep your voice calm kyoya.

"oh sempai! Hai! I just don't have any extra clothes to wear so I'm waiting for the coffee to dry on the uniform before I go home."

Resisting a face-palm, kyoya felt absolutely horrible in forgetting to bring her clothes. Taking off his jacket he side stepped into the dressing room./

"Here fujioka, wear this so I can take you ho- ah!"

Somehow slipping on a strangely strategically placed sheet of paper kyoya fell ungracefully into the dressing room, then there was a click, then another, and he felt dread sink in his belly. Turning slowly he noticed the door has closed, and locked, when he fell. Looking at fujioka he felt his face immediately burn. There she was dressed in only a long shirt and her underwear, a red hue making its way across her face. Steeling himself he pushed up his glasses and stood.

"...Gomen..."/

All he heard was a small grunt of acknowledgment. Haruhi had grown, and that was causing him a slight problem with his control. Her diminutive bee stings had grown into B-cup breasts, her hips forming into tempting curves. His caused more than one trouble for kyoya. One was the fact that he had to buy her larger uniforms to cover her breasts, and second was the reaction he had at seeing her now. Feeling himself harden he made a point at staring at the wall./

"Anno...sempai?" Her small voice elicited small shivers from him, but he refused the urge to turn.

"hai?" his voice seemed rougher, almost too tight.

"You seem nervous... Do I make you nervous?"

He almost jumps out of his skin as he felt her wrap a hand around his arm. Slowly her hand went from his arm to his torso, dragging her nails across his chest, making him shudder./

"Fujioka, what are you doing?"

His only response was a small giggle as she splayed her small hand over his erection. Groaning in pleasure kyoya let his eyes drift shut at the sensation. Haruhi's hand glided across his groin in feather Light touches that drove home mad. Suddenly the warmth was gone and he nearly whimpered at the loss. Turning to her he froze. She had taken off the Long shirt and stood only in her panties and bra.

"...Haruhi?"/

Slowly she knelt in front of him and skillfully undid his belt. Next were the button and zipper. Dropping his pants to the floor she took in the erection straining against the thin boxers. Laying light kisses on it she made kyoya shake and moan, his glasses fogging at the heat in the room.

"are you ready sempai?"

Before he could reply she dipped her head and brought him into her mouth. The groan that escaped him was raw pleasure as she sucked and teased the head with her tongue. Never having had any sexual experience, this was too much for the shadow king as Haruhi gave him a hard suck, and he spilled into her mouth, his body taut and hard from the force of his climax. Slightly shivering kyoya woke up to see Mori-sempai and hunny-sempai making their way to the door. Hikarou and karou were taunting Tamaki... Again.

"Are you ready sempai?"

The small voice almost made him jump from his seat. Haruhi stood next to him fully dressed and stainless. Raising an eyebrow Haruhi kneeled infront of him, causing an angry blush to paint his face.

" sempai, what were you dreaming of?"

Pushing up his glasses quickly, kyoya stood up and backed away.

" nothing of importance. Let's just go home."

Side stepping her, kyoya missed the grin that played at haruhi's face and the secret glance the hitachiin brothers shared.


End file.
